Take Care of What You Need
by Texa52
Summary: Care for those that care for you, or you'll end up living in regret. A Jaune X Weiss one- shot


**When I was about three years old I attended Kindergarten, and I met one of the nicest people that  
I could ever meet, she was kind and friendly, we then went to the same primary school and we would often be together not together-together. I however was always selfish and didn't treat her like a real friend, she would often have to deal with whatever I did too her. Moving to the same secondary school together, we grew apart more, now I deeply regret never having being the friend she deserved. Maybe someday I could make it up to her, but life isn't a fairy tale. This is a Jaune x Weiss one-shot, with our cold heiress discovering to care for those that care for you.**

 **P.S. I have exams coming up soon, so I might only be able to do one more fic , or maybe even a new chapter for an older story**

* * *

The night was still young and four time mistral regional champion Pyrrha Nikos was studying her in the library.

Yep. Studying in the library.

You would expect someone like her to be enjoying their time at a local bar with an eccentric teammate, and a silent boy forced to go to prevent the former from 'breaking their legs'. Well if these activities didn't sound interesting to her, she could've joined their sister team, team RWBY (Ruby) on an exciting shopping trip sight-seeing and clothes a perfect girls night out.

But no, she was studying.

Tap…Tap…Tap…Tap

The sound of high heel shoes where approaching, which could only mean one thing the heiress of team RWBY (Ruby) was back from her date. After the breach of Vale, there was finally a chance for Weiss to take her date from the dance to a proper date, the blue haired Neptune who had managed to capture her heart, where many had failed.

Looking up, she saw the heiress walking toward her, slightly tired and less joyful than she was previously.

'Hey Weiss." Asked Pyrrha concerned.

"Hey Pyrrha."

"So how was your date?"

"It was….Fine." answered Weiss looking slightly down

"So….What happened?"

"We went on the date, and now I just…think that I shouldn't have fallen for him." Weiss said with regret.

"What? Only after one date? Why?" Pyrrha asked confused.

"Throughout the date he kept on saying 'Yang this' or 'Yang that', it's clear that he likes her more than me." Weiss said looking sad.

"He also may have won me over, but going on that date made me realize, it was just nothing more than a schoolgirl crush." Weiss continued on downtrodden.

"Well, you know the saying: There's plenty of fish in the sea." Pyrrha said giving a warm smile.

"Why did Jaune even bother setting us up? That turned out to be a waste of my time." Stated the heiress bluntly

Resisting the temptation to snap her in half, Pyrrha turned to her with the warmest smile that she could muster and replied her question. "It's because he loved you so much, he would rather let you be happy with the person you liked."

"What?" asked Weiss confused.

"Weiss, Jaune liked you so much, he was willing to let you go to be with the person you liked."

"Pyrrha, I'm pretty sure Jaune was only interested in me because of my name." Stated Weiss obviously

"That's where you're wrong." Said Pyrrha, beginning the story of when an idiotic boy confessed his love for a girl in front of his friends.

* * *

 _"_ _Ren... I'm just gonna say it. You are one of my best friends. These past few months, I feel like we've really bonded, even though you don't say much. I mean, you're really quiet. To be perfectly honest, I don't know that much about you, personally, but darnit, I consider you to be the brother I never had!" Jaune stated._

 _The black haired boy with a magenta streak, was on his way back after a relaxing shower when he was whisked away by his own team leader, sitting next to him, he didn't know what to expect. Wearing only a towel, he could only nod uncomfortably._

 _"_ _And I you" Said Ren,_ _Trying to be attentive, however he couldn't stop glancing at his usual outfit._

 _"_ _Which is why I wanted to get your advice on... girls."_

 _"_ _Girls" asked Ren slightly confused, however still reaching for his outfit._

 _"_ _I just... don't know... how to... girls. Um, I-I guess what I'm asking is... Well, how did you and Nora... y'know..." asked Jaune_

 _"_ _Uh... uh... uh..." Ren was lost for words, however still trying to reach for his outfit._

 _"_ _We're actually not "together-together..."" Nora suddenly piped up_

 _"_ _NORA I SAID HEADPHONES ON!" Jaune shouted, scared she immediately obeyed, and however she would still keep her eyes focused on Ren, obviously attracted by the rare showing of skin._

 _"_ _Jaune, what is this all about?" asked Ren, giving his full attention to his leader now._

 _Sighing deeply before he spoke, obviously depressed. "It's Weiss. I'm completely head-over-heels for her, and she won't even give me a chance. She's cold, but she's also incredible. She's smart, and graceful, and talented. I mean, have you heard her sing? I-I just wish she's take me seriously, y'know? I wish I could tell her how I feel without messing it all up."_

 _"_ _Then do it." Pyrrha said walking in._

 _"_ _Uh, wha?" Jaune asked confused, with the two other teammates looking up confused as well._

 _"_ _Tell her exactly what you said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up lines. Just... be honest."_

 _"_ _But what if I"_

 _"_ _Jaune. You can't get it wrong if it's the truth." Said Pyrrha smiling._

 _"_ _You're right._ _Thanks, Pyrrha!_ _Good talk, Ren!" Jaune said as he left, looking more confident than ever._

* * *

"So do you now see why he likes you." Said Pyrrha.

Weiss obviously shaken by her story, it made her think, had she been wrong about the Arc for all this time? Did he really like her not because of her wealth? No. She couldn't be wrong, maybe Pyrrha was lying to her. No, for what reason would Pyrrha lie to her? A million questions filled her head, and she didn't even have an answer to any one of them.

"The reason he didn't confess his feelings, was because he saw you asking Neptune out to the dance."Pyrrha continued on.

A pang of regret hit her heart, so Jaune had heard her asking Neptune out to the dance, it must've hurt him more than ever.

 _"_ _WAIT, why do I even care what Jaune felt." The rational part of her mind asked._

Noticing Weiss's silence, Pyrrha decided to recount another tale of the Arc's foolish but sweet display of friendship and compassion for the cold-hearted heiress.

* * *

 _The two sisters on team RWBY (Ruby) were currently in deep water, deciding to play with the tiara worn by their cold-blooded heiress, the two managed to somehow loose it. The tiara would be nothing more than just some expensive ornament to be worn to show power to many, however it was more than that to Weiss, the tiara was a gift from her late mother._

 _"_ _Weiss, is going to be so mad." Ruby exclaimed._

 _"_ _Well hurry up and start looking for it." Her sister hollered_

 _"_ _Umm…What are you two doing?" asked Jaune walking in._

 _"_ _GAH…JauneWeDidn'tDo It" screamed Ruby._

 _"_ _Whoa…Ruby" Jaune said trying to calm her down._

 _"_ _Look Jaune, we didn't play with Weiss's tiara and lose it." Blurted out the red huntress in training._

 _"_ _So…You two played with Weiss's tiara and lost it?" asked Jaune._

 _"_ _No...I mean…Yes." Answered Ruby, caught red-handed._

 _"_ _Look Jaune it contains a lot of sentimental value to her, so we really need to look for it" Said Yang with a rare show of seriousness._

 _"_ _Please don't tell her." Begged Ruby_

 _"_ _How can I help?" He asked_

 _"_ _Well, start looking." Piped up Yang, tossing away several books._

 _The three of them looked through the entire room, but the tiara was still nowhere to be found, concluding that it was no longer in the room, they split up and searched far and wide throughout the academy. Deciding to look for the prized jewel near the initiation cliffs, our lovable knight found what he was looking for. What he didn't expect was to be launched into the Forever Fall forest._

 _Taking him an hour to travel back after retrieving his objective. He found himself surrounded by multiple species of Grimm, without a weapon, using all of his strength he ran through all of them, determined to bring back the crown for his princess._

 _"_ _WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING" Was the only thanks he received for delivering his prize back to its owner._

 _Snatching back her tiara, she stared at the Arc straight in the eye, and slapped him, hard._

 _"_ _TOUCH ANYTHING THAT BELONG TO ME AGAIN AND I'LL PROMISE YOU THAT YOU'LL FACE A FATE WORSE THAT DEATH." Screamed Weiss, turning around she left, furious._

 _"_ _Weiss, it…" Began Ruby_

 _"_ _Ruby, let it go" Said Jaune turning around and facing her_

 _"_ _But..." Protested Ruby_

 _"_ _Let it go." Repeated Jaune wearily._

* * *

"Jaune spent all that time looking for my tiara, and…I….Just…Slapped….Him." Stated Weiss, obviously regretting her actions, shaken once again by the story.

"I think you owe him an apology." Said Pyrrha with a warm smile.

"I guess I do…" Said Weiss, looking down with regret, how could she have been so selfish to someone who has shown nothing but kindness

"But before you do, there's still something else I have to tell you." Began Pyrrha, starting another tale of friendship and compassion.

* * *

 _The beacon library would still be open late at night in case any student wanted additional studies through the night, few would be still there at this late into the hour._

 _On one of the many tables, slept Weiss Schnee, on top of an open book, tired of dealing with teammates, fighting and tests._

 _"_ _Weiss…Are…You…"Asked a voice_

 _The only reply was the sound of her snoring._

 _Looking at the peaceful sight of her sleeping, Jaune felt almost guilty for taking advantage of her like this, but an Arc always helps those in need._

 _Moving the heiress with his two hands, he carried the sleeping beauty bridal style, and back to her dorm as quietly as possible, taking every precaution not to wake her, not hoping to face her wrath._

 _The act of kindness would continue on for the next two weeks, until the heiress stopped falling asleep in the library and managed to stay in her dormitory, slightly disappointed that he could no longer assist his crush, however still happy that she got the rest she deserved._

* * *

"That….Idiot…." Was all Weiss could say

Pyrrha gave a small chuckle

"All this time….He was there helping me, and I still…broke his heart and… hurt him."

"It's not too late to make amends." Said Pyrrha , stretching out her arm on to Weiss's shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"What?" Weiss asked confused

"He still talks about you in his sleep." Said Pyrrha in a cryptic way

"Pyrrha, thanks…for the talk." Said Weiss, standing up and leaving with a determined look on her face.

"My pleasure."

As Weiss left, Pyrrha could only sigh, she practiced what she preached.

* * *

Leaving the library, Weiss began searching for the leader of team JNPR (Juniper), it didn't take long for her to find him sitting on the rooftop of their dormitories, staring out into the vast emptiness of space.

Hearing the footsteps Jaune turned around and saw the former apple of his eye, surprised, he just waved at her.

At that moment Weiss burst into tears and rushed forward and hugged the knight.

"Weiss what's wrong?" asked Jaune confused.

"I'm…so…sorry" Said Weiss still sobbing uncontrollably.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Weiss calm down." Said Jaune looking at her with the warmest smile he could muster.

"I'm…."

Taking the next half-an-hour to calm her down, Weiss revealed what Pyrrha had told her in the library, all the times when Jaune had helped her, and been there for her.

"I should've…."

Giving a small chuckle, Weiss looked at him confused.

"Weiss, my mother always had a saying, your past doesn't define who you are, it just gives you the starting point of what you're going to be."

"But I should've been….nicer" Protesed Weiss

"Weiss, it's okay."

"No, it's not, I always hurt you when you showed nothing but kindness, I broke your heart when you actually liked me, not because of my name." Blurted out Weiss, once again on the verge of tears.

Looking at her straight in the eye, and with a warm smile "Weiss, I forgive you."

At that moment Weiss felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulder, maybe all she needed a little forgiveness after all, but there was still something left to be done.

"Umm….Jaune."

"Yes…Snow angel?"

"Would you care to accompany with me on a date?"

The two went to sleep feeling peace in their hearts and happily awaited when they could be together again.

* * *

~ _fin~_

 ** _A/N: Please drop down a fav or a review, and take care of those that care for you._**


End file.
